


Nowhere

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Malex, Meteor, Prompt Fic, Truck Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Written for the @roswellrecs prompt on tumblr“You wanna go for a ride?” Michael’s pickup line had evolved somewhat since high school.“Where?” Alex asked him.“Nowhere”





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr  
> https://a1kitkat.tumblr.com/post/182958323131/fic-nowhere

“You wanna go for a ride?”

Michael’s pickup line had evolved somewhat since high school.

“Where?” Alex asked him.

“Nowhere”

The same familiar glint was still behind his deep, soulful eyes. Alex couldn’t help smiling back as he slowly followed Michael to his pickup.

Michael held the door for him but Alex wasn’t offended, he knew Michael was doing it because he cared and not because he saw him as weak. Alex adjusted his leg and Michael passed his crutch in to him before closing the door. A moment later, Michael was behind the wheel and they were on their way out of town.

Alex rolled the window down, his arm resting on the frame as the wind brushed against his face; he closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He felt something against his other hand and opened his eyes, looked down to see Michael’s fingers entwined with his.

“Hands on the wheel, Guerin” Alex instructed him as he tightened his hold on Michael’s hand.

Michael simply winked then brought Alex’s hand up to his lips to kiss his palm.

Alex turned back to the window, he didn’t know where they were going. ‘Nowhere’ was no particular place, it was just something they used to say when they’d sneak off somewhere to be alone. When they’d get home after a late night make out session and were grilled by others, demanding to know ‘where have you been?’ the default response was ‘nowhere’.

Now they had Michael’s truck and weren’t restricted to their usual teenage haunts. No longer having to sneak into abandoned buildings or dark movie theatres.

Michael drove for quite some time, off the beaten track and well out into the desert. He appeared to know where he was going so Alex didn’t question him.

It was pitch black out here with no street lights or anything, just the light of the moon to guide them.

The truck came to a stop and Michael opened the door to jump out.

“Where are we?” Alex finally asked him.

“I told you” Michael replied with a smile “nowhere”

He stepped out of the truck and made his way to the back. Alex opened his door and managed to climb out on his own. It was hard to see much but he could make out the shape of Michael as he moved about in the back of his truck then there was light as he turned on a portable lantern.

Suddenly Michael was there beside him, helping him up onto the back of the pickup. It was awkward but Michael was considerate, careful, gentle and he helped Alex to get settled on the pile of blankets and pillows he’d set out.

They lay down, side by side, Alex stared up at the brilliant bright stars above them but Michael simply stared at Alex, unable to look away.

Less than a week ago they’d locked lips at their high school reunion and now Alex was lying beside him on the flatbed of his truck. He had to resist the urge to pinch himself.

He watched as Alex shifted and suddenly winced in pain.

“What?” Michael whispered, his voice filled with concern “what’s wrong?”

“My leg” Alex confessed “do you mind if…?”

“May I?”

Alex nodded his head, watched as Michael gently rolled up his pant leg then carefully removed the prosthetic before placing it aside.

“Is that better?” Michael asked him.

Alex nodded his head yes but Michael wasn’t looking at him, he was softly massaging the skin where the prosthetic had rubbed and hurt him. His heart beat faster at the tenderness Michael was showing him. He couldn’t resist; Alex reached up and grabbed a fistful of Michael’s shirt then he pulled the other man towards him to claim his lips in a bruising kiss.

Michael didn’t miss a beat; his hand cupped Alex’s cheek, caressing the skin while they each claimed the others mouth.

It was hot, deep and intense. It was so typical of them, everything about them had been intense; from their forbidden feelings for each other to their lovemaking, it was always intense.

Michael was the first to pull away, to attempt to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against Alex’s and simply stared into his eyes.

“Just so you know, this wasn’t the only reason I bought you out here tonight” Michael confessed.

“You didn’t just bring me out to the middle of the desert to have your wicked way with me?” Alex asked, confused.

“No, not just to” Michael smiled and dropped another kiss on Alex’s lips.

He rolled over and lay down on his back next to Alex. He reached out, pulled him closer so Alex was nuzzled against him then he flicked the portable light off.

The stars above shone down upon them and Alex gasped at the beauty of it all.

“Just give it another few minutes” Michael assured him.

Alex nodded and continued to look up at the stars but his hand worked its way to Michael’s shirt and subtly started to work the buttons until Michael’s chest was completely exposed. Alex then placed a series of kisses to his abdomen and up his chest to his nipples.

Michael groaned with delight and slipped his hand behind Alex’s neck, urged him to meet him halfway and kissed him.

“Patience, Soldier” Michael whispered.

Then he nodded towards the sky above and Alex looked up. He sank down beside Michael, his head resting on his shoulder and he reached for his hand, their fingers entwining as they watched the meteor shower above them.

Alex had never seen anything like it and when he looked up at Michael, he could see tears in his eyes; he didn’t know which sight was more beautiful to behold.

The sky was alight for a long time but once it was over, neither of them moved or spoke for some time. Until Alex reached up, placed his hand to Michael’s cheek and urged him to look into his eyes and meet his gaze.

“That was beautiful” he whispered.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight” Michael’s voice was husky with emotion.

Alex kissed him.

“I’d go anywhere with you, Guerin” Alex confessed.

“Even nowhere?”

“Especially nowhere” he stole another kiss “now I want you to fuck me, right here, right now; make love to me under the stars, please?”

Michael didn’t need to be asked twice, he wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled the other man atop of him, claiming his lips in a desperate kiss.

They made love in the back of Michael’s pickup, twice, before falling asleep in each other’s arms, under the shining stars above.

*

When Alex returned home the following morning, his father demanded to know where he’d been. With a twinkle in his eye, he stared at the angry man before him and told him the truth.

“Nowhere”

*

Isobel was waiting outside the airstream when Michael pulled his truck into the lot. She looked livid as she started yelling at him but he wasn’t listening to her, his mind was still under the stars with Alex.

“…worried sick” she was fuming “where the hell were you?”

He told her.

“Nowhere”


End file.
